


【宜朱】Sway Together in the Dark

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 接续PPFI结局。接续前文《Just Call Me Wind》。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane





	【宜朱】Sway Together in the Dark

通讯器响了，我瞥了一眼，是狡啮打来的。

“怎么了？”

“宜野，你把盐放在哪里了啊？”

“什么？”

“征用你的厨房做点吃的，但找了半天也没找到盐。”

“我记得上次用完好像放在了储物室的柜子里。”

“早点回来吧。”他顿了顿接着说，“我们一起吃顿饭。”

挂断电话我才意识到他用了“我们”这个词，难道花城和须乡也一起来了吗？

外务省为我们在东京也配置了居住地。狡啮和须乡邋遢惯了，不擅长收拾房间，所以他们把面积最大的公寓留给了我，厨房、吧台、阳台应有尽有。狡啮心情好时会来这里展示自己的厨艺，我和花城在旁边喝着酒，看须乡手忙脚乱地收拾食材。

总有一些风物与声音可以正大光明地摆脱线性时间，成为人意识中的永恒。当我看到这绚烂无边的春光，就好像瞬间被传送回了七年前的那个春天。我是执行官，她是我的上司，我的饲主。她站在车前等我，而我是被她守候的人，这样的想法令我怦然心动。

拂去风衣外套上的落樱，我坐进车内，启程返回。

走进客厅，看到吧台边上坐着的两人时，我才后知后觉狡啮口中的“我们”，是多么令人心潮澎湃的一个词。

“坐坐坐！”狡啮拍了拍他身边的高脚凳。

我没有理会他，我甚至嫌他太过吵闹。我心中的巨浪摧枯拉朽，将我思考的能力全然冲毁。我眼中的她抬头看向了我，我在她的眼中看到了手足无措的自己。她笑着放下了叉子，双手托腮，“宜野座先生，你太僵硬了。”

“啊？啊......我......”我一时语塞。

“坐吧，狡啮先生做了很棒的料理，你也尝一尝。”

我将惊愕与困惑按捺于心，竭力让自己的身体放松。从壁橱中拿出酒杯，我倒了些酒，坐在了狡啮身边。

“所以......你不打算解释一下吗，狡啮？”

“花城科长让我去接常守，我就去了。常守说她饿了，我想起当初答应给她讲一讲我的旅途见闻，于是就自己下厨了。异国故事与异国菜肴才是绝配啊。”狡啮吃完了盘中的最后一勺米，“想来想去还是你这里最方便。”

我叹了口气，对面的常守专心享受着她盘中的美食。

“说起来，距离上次三个人一起吃饭，已经过去八年了。”朱若有所思，“时间过得好快。”

“上次吃饭时你和宜野还是监视官，吃着吃着差点就因为不同意见吵起来。”狡啮邪魅一笑，“好怀念那段时光。”

“当时狡啮先生还是执行官。嘛，不过这下我们三个人总算一样了。”常守笑弯了眼睛。

“什么意思？”我牢牢盯着她，那是我魂牵梦萦的笑容。

“就是说，我也成为执行官了。”她耸了耸肩膀，用一副毫不在意的口吻讲出了事实，“我们都是执行官了，虽然你们两个现在为外务省工作。”

狡啮喝了口酒，没有接话；我怔楞了片刻，低下了头。

“我说，你们为什么都这个反应？”她有些不满，旋即又自顾自地笑了，“不管西比拉系统怎样对待我，最重要的是我们仍然走在同一条路上，不是吗？”

“嗯。”狡啮最先回过神，他也笑了。

“从监视官到执行官，我比狡啮先生、宜野座先生慢了几步而已。我们毫不畏缩地、高傲地前进，慷慨地回答一切召唤，真诚地献身于我们所向往的事业。我们选择了一条不平坦的道路，但从未抛弃过它。我们受伤，失败，可是始终站在一切人的前头。（注）”朱举起了酒杯，“于我而言，成为执行官也并不意味着改变。我从未放弃我心中的正义，我永远是你们的常守朱。”

我也忍不住笑了，被她这番慷慨激昂的演说所打动，“看到你仍然元气满满，我放心了。”

“那，干杯！”

狡啮走了，据说是须乡找他有些别的事情。常守神态自若地跟他告别，说自己要留下来。我将餐具放进自动洗碗机，想了想又拿出一瓶酒，走出了厨房。我又开始紧张了，这是我们互通心意后的第一次独处。

客厅放着慢节奏的爵士乐，她脱掉了外套，坐在沙发上看向窗外。听到我靠近的脚步声，她忽然扭头看向我，站起来夺走了我手中的酒。她一手拿着酒，一手将我拉到沙发前，让我坐下来。

有点孩子气，有点可爱，我没有说出口，只是听话地配合着她。

“要不要来一杯？”她得意地晃了晃手中的酒。

六年前，我与她之间命运齿轮的转动，是因为我发出的邀请——“要不要来一杯”。

“当然要，劳烦常守小姐了。”我想亲吻她，就现在。

“宜野座先生，你不会真的相信狡啮的话吧。他是特意带我来你的公寓的，他以为我不知道，其实我早就识破了。”

“嗯，我不擅长应付狡啮，他太狡猾了。”

我接过她递来的酒杯，一饮而尽。这是我平常爱喝的酒，度数并不高，但却因为经了她的手而令我头晕目眩，脸上升起潮热。

“这首曲子我很喜欢，怎么说，好像很适合跳舞。”她揉了揉脸颊，清了清嗓子，微微弯腰向坐着的我伸出手，一副绅士做派，“能邀请您跳一支舞吗，宜野座先生？”

“我不会。”我伸出手，触到了她的脸。

“我也不会。”她眨了眨眼，“试试嘛。”

无法拒绝的我将手放进她的手中，她带着我来到客厅中央——

“我能不能请你跳舞”

她将双臂搭上我的肩膀，我们面面相贴，我的鼻尖挨着她的鼻尖。

“带着我”

我揽着她的腰，摩挲着她身体呈现出的优美曲线。

“在你的巴刹里左右行走”

我们紧紧契合在一起，随着音乐的节奏缓缓摇晃，她甚至脱掉了鞋子，站在我的双脚上。

“向左看 雾还没有散”

AI突然关掉了灯，漆黑中，一束微弱的月光从窗外不请自来。高悬夜空的月亮不是月亮，是我堆积在心中难以自持的激情与愿望。我们看不清彼此的脸，却因为对方的呼吸与触碰而更加宁静。她的短发在我的面颊上蹭来蹭去，痒痒的。

“向右看 你像青草一样翠绿”

她喃喃地说，想装一袋此时此刻吹来的四月的晚风，系在自己的床头。在近乎无光的夜色中，慰藉是风，爱是风，我是风。

“你是可以一起上路的人”

我不禁想寻找她的手，牵着她的手，不管是福是祸，与她一起走完这条路。

注释：原文出自赫尔岑《往事与随想》。最后一段跳舞时出现的诗出自一篇古早仙流同人文。


End file.
